Second Chance for the Wolf
by Ruby-Demon-Blood
Summary: Why can Sam not accept that Ruby has been given a second chance, and what will he do when he finally meets up with her and she remembers nothing, other then the reoccurring nightmare of her death as a demon.
1. Prologue

**Prologue – The Message**

Despite the bright moon hanging outside, the Winchester's motel room was pitch black. Two figures were standing in the small kitchen, obviously trying hard to keep their voices down as Dean slept oblivious to the goings on in that room. "Do you even know what her last thoughts were Sam?" A male voice mumbled as the younger Winchester stood there, anger fuelling him. Sam felt like punching the wall and probably would have, if he hadn't been hiding this meeting from Dean. "I'm sure she was imagining Lucifer ripping up to pieces."

The male in front of Sam just shook his head. He would have laughed if it was in him. Sam couldn't understand what the man in front of him was getting at. Maybe it was simply because he wasn't a man that made things so confusing. Castiel never would have thought so much about a demon, so why was he doing so right now? "So naive. She was praying that you and Dean got out of that mess alive. She wanted to say she was sorry and confess something. All you two saw in end was the demon Ruby had to be to survive. She knew she was going to die there."

Sam scoffed at this information, finding it completely unbelievable. Demons didn't pray, he was sure of it. "Sam, why else would an angel give a demon a second chance?" Castiel realised that he hadn't actually mentioned until now that he had brought her back, and it was obvious in Sam's shock that he couldn't understand why. "Where is she?" He growled out, his hands clenching so tightly that blood now dripped onto the ground. Dean rolled over with a groan, near waking up. Sam was starting to care less about hiding it.

"I'm not going to tell you Sam. You'll just kill her as soon as you get to her, out of pure spite. You need to sit back and think rationally. You'll find her soon enough. Fate does not keep those destined apart for long." Castiel's words angered Sam even more. What did he mean by destined? Before Sam could ask, the angel was gone again. With this message imparted, there was no longer any reason for him to stay there. Dean sat up a moment later. "Can't sleep Sammy?" He grumbled out, looking over at the shaken brother.

"Something like that." Sam answered back and walked over to his bed, dropping down on it. It had been a few months since Lucifer had been set free, since they had killed Ruby. Dean knew that look anywhere and knew he was thinking about that night. "Dude, you gotta get over it already. Just get some sleep and stop thinking about her." Dean said tiredly, laying down again and rolling onto his side. Sam raised a brow, wondering just how far he would fly off the Richter scale if he knew. The younger Winchester laid back and slowly drifted off, memories of times with Ruby floating through his dreams like they so often had.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Trouble in China Town

Topeka - Kansas

It was just like every other spring for Kayleigh, other than the fact that she had been in a coma for the past four years. She was twenty-three years old and was supposed to have finished her bachelor in metaphysics. The doctors never thought she would wake up and suddenly one day, she simply had. The brunette woke up around seven o'clock as her alarm went off, a soft groan emanating from her mouth. A hand rose up and brushed the sleep dust out of her eyes, her lightly tanned body sliding out of bed.

Her blue eyes looked tortured as she tried to forget the nightmare she had just had. What did it all mean? All she could remember was a dark room with two men and one woman. One man held her whilst the other thrust a dagger into her stomach. There was guilt in that woman as she screamed out and became limp. Kayleigh shook her head clear of those thoughts and walked over to the bathroom, splashing water over her face. She slid off her underwear and moved into the shower, using the water to drift off and forget.

The student was in there for what seemed like eternity, but was only a half hour. Kayleigh got out and dried herself off, looking at the mark on her shoulder. She couldn't remember the having it before her coma, or really much before her coma. It was as if her life was not her own and that the memories were all jumbled up. Most would think she would praise just being alive, but every morning she regretted waking up from the coma. She dressed in dark blue jeans and a lacy white singlet.

She ran down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing her car keys and grabbing the piece of toast off the table. "Thanks mum. I'll be home later tonight, don't stay up." She called out as she headed towards the front door. "Ok sweetie, have a good day in college." Her mother called out from the laundry. Kayleigh grabbed her dark blue denim jacket and left the house. However, Kayleigh didn't go to the college like she was supposed to. She parked outside the public library and walked into it, carrying a few books.

She bumped into a man moments later, her books scattering over the stairs as she tripped. "I'm sorry miss, let me help you pick those up." She looked up at the man she had knocked into, his eyes flashing black. The lights in the library flickered slightly and she backed away slightly. "Don't know how you did it girly, but the big man wants to see you." The brunette frowned and grabbed the books the strange man in front of her offered to her. "Do I know you?" She muttered out, getting ready to run if she had to.

"Come now girly, you couldn't forget a face like this now could you?" The confusion only grew on the college student as she stared up at him. "I think you've got the wrong girl. Unless you knew me before I was in my coma?" The man smirked as he grabbed her, licking along her cheek. She shoved him away and moved back. "You could say something like that. Now come with me." The male grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away. Something inside Kayleigh arose and made him let her go. He looked shocked as he took two steps back.

"I'll be back for you at a later date. Don't go too far away." Kayleigh turned to check out a siren as it passed, but as soon as she turned back, the man was gone. Pain seared through her head as flashes appeared in her mind, causing her to growl out. "Belial... How do I know that name?" She tried to ignore the pictures before disappearing into the library. She pulled a few books off the shelf and pushed them on the table nearby, copying things onto sheets of paper.

Route 75 –Kansas

"Get up Sammy." Dean grumbled out, his foot nudging his brother out of bed. Sam dropped onto the floor with a thud as he groaned. He sat up and brushed a hand through his hair. "You can be a real ass Dean, you know that right?" The older brother just grinned as he walked off out the door, heading for the Impala. Sam followed soon after, the two boys heading for Topeka.

Topeka - Kansas

It was only an hour long drive from the motel on Route 75 before the brothers arrived in the town. Everything seemed normal, just like usual, but they knew better. There had been demonic omens for weeks now; it was surprising that they hadn't picked up on it sooner. They drove past the entire library scene without actually seeing it, something that was near impossible for Sam. He should have sensed the demon, and yet something was shielding the scene from his senses.


End file.
